I'm Full!
by Sweetdums
Summary: KisaIta. Warnings for smut ending, laters, and the Discovery Channel. The things that happened when he was like this were unpredictable. This time he knew what was coming.
1. I'm Full!

**I'm full! **

_AN;; So, it's the long awaited **I'm Full! **This is a humour story, mmkay? It's not supposed to be serious but I guess it canget pretty serious. There's a smutyrific ending so if you don't like it/don't wanna read it, then just skip to the next chapter. I'll personally roast your ass on your flames if you do. I don't mind criticism, though. Happy reading, yo_

Kisame slumped the moment he sat down on his bed at the hotel he and Itachi were staying at. At times like these he was overjoyed that he didn't have Kakuzu as a partner. It seemed silly that he could even have sympathy for a crazy monk like Hidan but having to fight just to get a decent meal must really make a person more irritable than he already was. Speaking of decent meals, Kisame looked expectantly at Itachi. The younger male was sifting through a drawer in the bed side table, seemingly emotionless. He hadn't a clue what his partner was looking for in that drawer. Perhaps he was just killing time? No, it didn't seem likely that Itachi would just sift through drawers for no reason. He was brought back to the task at hand as his stomach sent a stinging pain up his body.

"I'm starving," he confessed, looking at Itachi with yellow eyes. He knew he had to be the one to mention it. Itachi just didn't mention any sort of need to complete a bodily function. To be honest, it scared him. He did go to the washroom and eat when Kisame needed to stop but never any other time. Kisame had often pondered if Itachi would stop eating if he stopped eating.

"Okay..." Itachi replied as he pulled a phone book from the drawer.

Kisame supposed that this was to order take out. So Itachi had been looking for something! In fact, this inkling of a fact showed he was human! This was progress! Well, not for his stomach. It let out a growl and he frowned.

"Let's just go out." he suggested, not wanting to wait for some teenage punk to get there and just gawk at him. Freaks.

Itachi gave him a firm yet dangerous look that told Kisame that he was in no mood to go anywhere.

Kisame would have given up on any other day, but not today. No, today he was particularly starving. Plus, there was the added bonus of having a simple reason. They were currently in the Rice Country on a mission and were set to return to base in a day or two. It hadn't been all that great of a mission at all. There weren't many villages in the Rice Country that had a hotel, never mind decent food. They were in one of the bigger ones.

There was still another reason to eat out. It was their two hundred and fiftieth mission. Least to say, Kisame was proud.

"Come on, Itachi! I'm starving," He egged on. "and didn't you know that this was our two hundred and fiftieth mission?"

Kisame gave a literally sharp grin to top off his sweet sentence.

"Fine," Itachi gave in, his features clearly showing a sort of contentment as if he was happy with his answer.

Itachi soon realized the extent of Kisame's hunger when he instantly choose the nearest all-you-can-eat buffet. He even made quick work of around three generously heaped plated. He certainly lived up to the reputation of a shark, or at least Itachi supposed. He didn't know much about sharks. He did know that Kisame ate a lot more than a normal person. Itachi only managed one plate half the size of Kisame's. He looked at his fish-like partner from across the table with a blank look that hinted at surprise.

The look in Kisame's eyes had generally startled him. It was something he recognized but he couldn't remember what emotion it portrayed.

Kisame was already feeling his senses being wore down by the dazed after effect of being full. The things that happened when he was like this were unpredictable. This time he knew what was coming. He could clearly see it right in front of his nose as Itachi took a bite of his remaining salad. The thoughts surrounding such a simple gesture were something he'd only thought at the most particular of moments. Two words. Dead sexy.

"Is something wrong, Kisame?" Itachi asked when the other's gaze began to irk him.

"Uh, nothing. No." Kisame brushed it off quickly. He made a feeble attempt to stand which was easily aborted when he wobbled and sat back down.

"Are you sure...? Did someone poison your drink?" the younger said suspiciously as he eyed the cup in question.

"No, I would notice... I'm fine... I swear," Kisame said as he geared for another attempt to stand. This time was much more successful. He managed to get up and take a few steps away from the table before stumbling. Itachi had easily foreseen his trouble and jumped to catch his partner by the waist. He gave a sort of frown as he lifted Kisame. He wasn't a small person at all and Itachi unfortunately was.

"It's best we leave now," Itachi said, pulling Kisame to the door.

Itachi didn't hear a simple 'yeah' or any form of response. Instead he felt Kisame lean farther into him, making them dangerously close to toppling over. He almost shuttered when he felt Kisame's breath on his neck as the blue man nuzzled into him and mumbled, "You smell nice, Itachi-san..."

Everyone stares. It's a fact of life. Sometime, you're going to stare at someone at chances are that said person will notice that you're staring. Then with the utmost certainly, I can tell you that your chances of going unnoticed get extremely worse when that person is a highly trained ninja. Of course, how are you supposed to know who's a ninja and who's not?

As Itachi and Kisame made their way down the street to their hotel they received more than a few strange looks. Itachi guessed they were mostly just because they were walking as if they were hugging each other. He really did care who thought he was hugging Kisame anyways. It'd been a while since anyone had gotten this close to him and he was enjoying the warmth.

Kisame had separated the types of looks into two groups in his mind. Some people were staring at him like he just couldn't possibly be real and they had to be hallucinating. He could at least understand these looks as normal. That didn't mean he had to enjoy them. The others were sending glances full of lust at Itachi with glazed eyes. Kisame hated those looks. He'd taken to glaring at everyone who dare send such a look at Itachi.

Itachi wasn't fond of any type of look and hurried their pace when the looks came in increasing regularity. He forced the seemingly intoxicated Kisame forward and onto their hotel. When they finally reached the hotel room he set Kisame on his bed.

"Do you want a pain killer?" Itachi asked, a little more concerned than normal.

"I'm not in pain," Kisame stated simply. He didn't feel like running through the lecture of 'what happens when he gets too full'.

"So... what's wrong?"

Kisame smirked deviously at Itachi, showing all of his pearly whites. The look in his eyes was shining more and more. He reached out at played with one of the buttons on Itachi's Akatsuki cloak. He expected Itachi to stop him but when he didn't, Kisame didn't hesitate to undo the button and move on to the next, and the next.

"Nothing is wrong." he finally answered while plucking another button from it's place.

Itachi looked into Kisame's eyes and suddenly he knew exactly what emotion it was. It was something he'd seen far too many times, lust. His first instinct was to get away but then he froze. This was Kisame. His partner for two hundred fifty long missions and he couldn't say he didn't feel a thing for him. It was quite the opposite as he found himself letting Kisame slip his robe from his shoulders. He blinked away his sharingan and looked back to Kisame who was looking back at him.

Kisame didn't flinch when he pulled Itachi down to his body and pressed their lips together. This was instinct for him now. He wanted something and he was going to take it. The kiss was chaste and quick with Itachi pulling away in surprise. This time Kisame opted for a more efficient course of action. He pulled Itachi down onto the bed and straddled him. He hovered above Itachi on his hands before leaning in and kissing him greedily. Kisame slid his tongue over Itachi's lips for entrance which the sharingan user was quick to comply. Their tongues caressed and explored each others mouths in a almost gentle and curious way.

Kisame began to tug off their clothing one by one between kisses and heated breaths. Soon they were lying side by side, tangled up in one another. Kisame was the one to finally break the chain of kisses and move to Itachi's smooth shoulder. He bit it lightly at first leaving small in prints before finally sinking his sharp teeth into the younger man's shoulder. Itachi gritted his teeth together to keep from yelping in pain. Kisame licked away the blood from the fresh wound and moved down to Itachi's abdomen, leaving butterfly kisses along the way. He paused at the younger man's navel and lick over it softly.

Itachi couldn't hold back his groan as he became stiff in a place he had never really used before. He dared to glance lower down the blue body beside him to see that the other was the same way. Suddenly he felt something jab into him. He gasped and wiggled away from the object only to be pulled back by Kisame. Itachi leaned into the other's chest, reassured that it was only him despite the ache. It took longer than what the inexperienced Itachi guessed was normal to stretch him out. The pain made him wince every time the other's finger moved for the first while but soon he had become completely numb to the motions of fingers.

That's possibly why he let out a loud gasp like scream when Kisame finally pushed into him. He gripped the sheets as the other began to move against him. Skin against skin was a sensation Itachi had only supposed felt good. Now as he felt Kisame strike a certain part of him he was sure it did. He cried out in ecstasy as he released in a flash of white with the older man close behind him.

There was one other thing Itachi was sure of. He'd have to take Kisame to all-you-can-eat buffets more offten.


	2. Discovery Channel

**I'm Full!  
**_The Discovery Channel_

_AN;; Chapter 2 of **I'm Full! **Honestly, this is more like a explanation to what this fanfiction was writen about. My sister bought the box set of Shark Week and it had this documentry featured in this chapter. So, we started joking and next thing you know, I'm full of ideas! -Pun intended- Just wanted to let you know that this is a real documentry. xD_

Itachi blinked slowly as he awoke with a pounding headache. He couldn't quite recall what had happened after he and Kisame had gotten back to the hotel from the buffet. It was a fuzz that jolted by with vivid pictures of his partners eyes. He was curious as to why he was suddenly seeing Kisame's eyes in his minds chambers. Itachi glance in the direction opposite to the wall his shoulder was pressed up against. His eyes widened when he saw a blue face and as he looked downward, a blue arm snaking around his waist. He and Kisame had... Discovery Channel!

Although the thought came to him in a quick burst, he couldn't just jump out of bed and risk waking Kisame. Itachi slowly move into a sitting position. He winced as a pain was sent up his delicate spine. Well, damn. They had. He froze as Kisame moved his arm tighter around his pale waist. Itachi let out a breath he hadn't even knew he had been holding. He reached carefully over to grab the TV remote and quickly concluded that his partner was a deep sleeper. He sighed as he turned on the TV. Luckily the sound hadn't been that high. He quickly switched to the Discovery Channel.

He blinked at the documentary on the small screen. The start of Shark Week, a five day long marathon about, well sharks. Hidan was a huge fan of Shark Week. Itachi knew because he would constantly come up to Kisame and question him about something he heard on TV. It usually annoyed Itachi to no end but he could see now that this might be powerful information. He watched the screen with a burning intensity.

A dead whale? Itachi had thought this was about sharks. He gave a frustrated look as he listened to the narrator blab on about a dead whale carcass. Not interesting, if you asked him. He shifted his eyes away from the screen to Kisame. He actually looked handsome up close like this. Itachi paused to stroak a hand through his hair before a line in the narrator's speech caught his attention.

Despite that Itachi had been absorbed in Kisame's hair, he had been listening quite intently. It was a Great White Shark feeding frenzy and the main dish was dead whale. As gross as that sounded it was very natural for a Great White. That wasn't the line that had caught his attention though.

The narrator had said something about the sharks becoming aroused. He noticed how they bumped lazily against each other on the screen. For the second time in the last thirteen hours, Itachi understood every thing.

He had done it all! He fed Kisame excessive amounts of food and caught him when he stumbled! All that was left was the mating part. He'd even done that too.

Now he was going to have to watch Shark Week with Hidan more often.

_2AN;;_  
_UNSEXY FACT!: Although sharks don't have two of what most men have one of, they do have a 'latcher'. Let's just say it wouldn't be good if they were floating apart while trying to make babies._

_Itachi; OMG! What was that?! O.o  
Kisame; Shh, shh. It's just my latcher._

xDDD


End file.
